Eben
Pronounced EH-ben. Species: Bi-pedal animalian humanoids; Sub-Species: Karidanic The Eben are the good aliens. They are humanoid but are not of the Humanesh sub-species. The Eben have been monitoring Earth for close to 1,000 years. They have occupied an abandoned base on Mars for just over 700 years. The Eben are geneticists and sociologists. They do NOT engage in abductions or forced sampling, however, they do engage in genetic research using volutary samples. One of the main endeavours of their Mission to this solar system, is the Hybridization program. Physical Appearance The Eben are 160cm to 162cm tall, on average. Their heads are larger than would be proportionately expected. Both males and females are completley bald. One of the characteristics that stands out is that their arms and fingers are much longer than human proportions. When standing with their arms at their sides, their hands rest against their knees. Their fingers are about 1.5 times longer than a proportionately similar human's fingers. The other characteristic that stands out is the size of their eyes. Eben eyes approximately 3x larger than humans. The heavy bone structure of their brows make them look D shaped (resting on it's curve). Their pupils and irises are proportionately larger as well. The colours of their iris are typically: brown, blue (azure, sky, cornflower), gold, green (emerald, grass), and grey. Their iris are ''never ''black. Inner Eyelid: As Eben have always evolved in binary star systems with lot's of light, one of their traits is an inner eyelid. This inner eyelid will shut itself, protecting the Eben eye from strong lighting conditions. The light level trigger can very based on age of the Eben, brightness of the light, how tired they are, if they are in poor health. Additionally, when an Eben's ire is spiked, when they are intensely angered, when they are going into battle: these things will also close the inner eyelid to close. The true-blood Eben are not able to make this inner eyelid close by choice, not can they make it open by choice. The inner eyelid is sold black, making their eyes look frighteningly demonic, though they are not demons. For the Eben, having the inner eyelid closed is like wearing electric sunglasses. The inner eyelid reduces the glare and intensity of light, however, it makes the eye more senstitive to variations in heat and power fields. Dress The Eben dress in three distinct ways. Work Dress: The typical form of clothing you will almost always encounter an Eben wearing is black slacks and a black, long sleeved, turtleneck sweater. On their homeworld, Sapro, the typical work dress is white cotton pants, loose fitting white or cream coloured shirt, white jacket. The exception would be those who are industrial labourers and farmers, they were more sturdy cotton fabrics in the form of overalls or similar attire. Formal Wear: For male Eben, formal attire is the typical black pants and black turtleneck sweater, with a black single breasted jacket. For women, formal wear involves ankel length skirts, high collar tops, or dresses combining both elements. Women's wear is usually brightly coloured, unless a sombre mood is called for (such as Life Celebrations funerals). Casual Wear: There isn't really much of a casual wear industry on Sapro. Purveyors of black pans and tutlenecks make a killing. Most of the women's colourful formal wear is from cottage industry. Typically very young women who are learning tsewing and seamstress skills (spelling?). Men will usually wear their black pants and turtulenecks in their down time. However, beige and jute coloured slacks, shorts and jerseys are perfectly normal on Sapro. Footwear for everyone NOT in industry, farming or Protective Services is usually sandals or slip on loafers. They do have lace up sandals for sporting events, although there are no professional sports like on Earth, merely local neighbourhood pickup games. The same sandles are used for dancing, something that the Eben are wild about. The dance parties on the Sapro are stuff legends are made out of. Nature The Eben are the firecest warriors in the three galaxies, they are also the most benign and peace loving race you will encounter. They hate war, they despise it's effects and it's costs. They are, however, very good at it. Because of the history of the Eben people, they are pacificists and prefer to take the peaceful approach to solving problems. Ten thousand years ago, the Eben race was around 3 Billion. After a length war with the Kuabatay, their race was reduced to just over 750,000. They did, however, completely annihilate the Kuabatay race (the think). At present, the focus of the Eben lies in the areas of interstellar commerce, genetic reasearch, exo-sociological research, light industry, and farming. Warriors The Eben are known as the fiercest warriors in the three known galaxies. Category:Races Category:Eben Category:Aliens